1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wall anchors, and more particularly to a method and an apparatus useful therewith for installing a wall mounted anchor flush with the adjacent wall surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Decorating one's home or place of business is an activity practiced with frequent repetition as we each mature and progress. One consequence of such progression is the residue and clutter of all sorts of wall scarring left by the previous abandoned fastener anchors, which once served well, but now are no longer needed.
One constant burden associated with all our re-decorating efforts is the repeated repair and refinishing of the walls, so that the old scars do not detract from our present effort.
One item that compounds the wall scarring problem are the current anchor structures that are used to provide the robust interface between the fastener suspending a decorative item and the wall on which it hangs. Since the suspending location rarely coincides with the location of wall framing, this anchor usually takes the form of an insert threaded on its exterior which is screwed into a hole made in the wall until an exterior flange thereon bottoms out against the wall surface, thus expanding the local load bearing area and therefore the local bearing capacity of the wall.
Once this insert is fixed in the wall, a screw fastener is then driven into its interior, deforming and/or separating the buried portions thereof to fully engage the wall structure, and examples of such wall mounting anchors can be found in the teachings of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,190,425 to Wieder et al.; 5,791,845 to Fulop; 7,261,505 to Ernst et al; US published application 2010/0219307 by Ernst et al.; and many others.
While suitable for the purposes intended, each of the foregoing anchor structures, and similar others, protrude beyond the wall surface in which they are mounted, and therefore need to be removed from their fully imbedded capture, causing substantial wall damage that then needs extensive repair. A wall anchor material and process that would result in flush to wall installation and thereby eliminate or reduce the need for wall refinishing is desired. It is one such combination that is described herein.